


In the audience

by Mormortrash



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC., Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock.
Genre: A Streetcar Named Desire, Acting, Actor AU, Actors, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Before he met Jim, Fluff, Grease - Freeform, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV Sebastian Moran, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Seb and jim, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Stage Actor, mormor, mormor fluff, sebastian moran - Freeform, tiger Moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: Sebastian Moran is an aspiring actor. He is preparing for his role of Stanley in A Streetcar Named Desire.





	

Sebastian had started acting at the age of 12, starting off as a king in a production of The Nativity. He took his role seriously, getting into character. His costume was handmade by himself and his brother, the cape being made from red bedsheets, and a yellow pillow case being twisted into a crown. He looked amazing. He spoke his lines, his three lines that he'd been practising in the mirror for the prior 3 months. After that experience, Sebastian signed up to every play there was, every after school drama class, anything to do with acting at all. After school, he went to LAMDA, London Academy Of Music And Dramatic Art, taking a BA course for professional acting. It was his second year when he was asked to perform in a stage production of A Streetcar Named Desire, taking the role of Stanley. The character of Stanley is a stereotypical masculine man, muscular and dominant. Sebastian's muscles gave him confidence in his role of Stanely, as he is a violent character. 

He spent 3 months before opening night reading and rereading the play, analysing his character and reading lines with his father in the kitchen. "I want to know why. Tell me why" his father would say, playing the part of Stella. Sebastian rolls his shoulders, pushing his hair out of his eyes, an unlit cigarette between his lips. In this scene, he'll be wearing a white vest, ripped jeans and smoking a cigarette. "When we first met, you and me, you thought I was common," he turns his head to look at his father, taking the cigarette from his lips. "How right you was, baby. I was common as dirt." He puts his cigarette back between his lips, moving to shrug his coat off as he says his line. "You showed me the snapshot of the place with the columns. I pulled you down off them columns and how," he steps closer to his dad, or, in his mind, Stella, "you," his hands go her shoulders and give her a little push, "loved it, having them coloured lights going!" His hands drop to his side and he removes the cigarette again, placing it down on the table, going to walk away, but turns, pointing a finger at 'Stella'. "And wasn't we happy together, wasn't it all okay till she showed here?" He moves away to take a gulp of his coffee, before carrying on, moving to his dad and taking his wrists in his hands, lowering them down a little. "And wasn't we happy together? Wasn't it all okay? Till she showed here," he presses his forehead against his father's as if he was about to kiss him, but of course, it was only because that's what he'd do with Stella during this scene, "Hoity-toity, describing me as an ape," Sebastian frowns and steps back a little, giving 'Stella' space. "Hey, what is it, Stel?" His father reads the last line of the script. "Take me to the hospital." And then the scene is over between Stanley and Stella. Sebastian steps away, scratching the back of his head nervously, glancing over at his father. "What'd ya think?" His dad smiles and nods his head, placing the script down, looking over at his boy, his son. "Bastian, it's amazing. You're gonna be great." The boy slumps down on the sofa and pushes his hair out of his face. "You really think so? You're coming, right? On Friday? To my opening night. You have to come. Sev too." His dad chuckles and places the script on the table, looking over at him. "Of course we're coming, when have we ever not come?" 

Friday night rolls around all too quickly in Sebastian's opinion, until he's on stage, in his costume, giving his script one last read over before the curtains open. He peeks out of the curtain to look at the audience to see his father and brother sat next to the casting director for the musical the college is producing of Grease. He'd been asked if he'd like to audition for the role of Danny Zuko, and he really wants it. Before the curtains open, Sebastian darts to the side of the stage, waiting for his part, holding his props. Finally, it's his cue, when someone says about the Blue Moon cocktail. He comes on, with a cocky grin, a bowling jacket under one arm and a brown wrapped package under the other, next to Andrew, who's playing the part of Mitch. "Well, what did he say?" Sebastian asks, a lit cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth, glancing at Andrew as he delivers his line, perfectly. "He said he'd give us even money," Andrew says, adjusting his own bowling jacket under his arm. "Nah, we gotta have odds." Andrew stops walking a few steps before Sebastian, who looks across the stage to where there's a girl, wearing a dress, her blonde hair up in a messy bun. Stella. He clears his throat before standing up a little straighter to shout. "Hey, there! Stella, baby!" The blonde girl turns and steps a little closer, adjusting her hair, before putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Sebastian disapprovingly. "Don't holler at me like that." She glances at Andrew, smiling a little. "Hi, Mitch." Sebastian grins a little, adjusting the package in his hands. "Catch!" He says, earning a questioning look from the blonde woman. "What?" She asks with a confused look, before he throws the brown package towards her with a shout of, "meat!" She catches it, breathlessly, but before she can say anything, 'Stanley' is already walking back off the stage. "Stanley," she shouts, placing the package of meat down on the table, "where are you going?!" "Bowling!" He shouts without looking back, slipping the bowling jacket he'd been carrying on. Mitch follows him adjusting his own jacket. "Can I come watch?!" Finally, he turns around and waves his hand, motioning for her to follow. "Come on!"

The rest of the play goes smoothly, and at the end, Sebastian gets changed as quick as he can, meeting his brother and father in the audience. "So?!" He asks excitedly, nudging his brother's shoulder, who throws an arm around him, talking loudly over the excitement of the crowd. "Are you kidding?! You were awesome!" His father's the next to hug him, wrapping his arms around his son. "I'm proud of you!" 

It takes them half an hour to get out of the room, where they're greeted by the casting director for Grease. "Sebastian," he calls after the boy, holding out a piece of paper. "I would like to formally offer you the role of Danny Zuko, in our stage production of Grease." Sebastian's eyes go wide as he takes the paper and opens it, and he can't believe it. For a moment, he's speechless, then he just nods his head. "Oh my god," he whispers under his breath, before saying it louder and then louder again, and then basically shouting it. "Yes!" He says to the man who smiles and shakes his hand. "Oh my god, yes." He says, just once more, making the man chuckle softly. "We look forward to having you on board, Mr. Moran."


End file.
